


In Between

by iamproudlysmile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Bittersweet, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Feelings, Filming, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Questions, Truth, evansson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamproudlysmile/pseuds/iamproudlysmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America: Civil War Cast having an Amazing Time On Set! in Atlanta. Chris was a dork and Scarlett was a sass as always.</p><p>Old friends try to catch up on each other lives until they stumbled upon something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> A Shout-Out to 'ice' who encouraged me to 'try' ;-)
> 
> Thank YOU

“And CUT!” Joe Russo shouted from behind the monitor

It was one hell of a fighting scene where Chirs, Anthony, and Scarlett were chasing Frank in downtown after they end up in the local market. It was finally time for a break.

"Cut the cheque!" Anthony said his usual statement while Chirs just laid his shield against a street food vendor. Scarlett put down her guns on a nearby wooden box.

"So what do you want to have for your coffee break?" Chirs started,

"We have bananas, watermelons, oranges oh! and strawberries" Anthony joined in and picked up the fruit one by one from a fruit stroll beside him,

"Let's me see..." Scarlett's eye browns were knotted as she pretended like she was thinking "Anything but bananas"

"Oh yeah?" Anthony quirked his eyebrows but before she could answer, Chris quipped, 

"And I thought you like BANANA" He smoothed his lips with his tongue and winked at her, 

"That" she jerked her chin "Is exactly why I don't want any more banana, It can eat your brain alive"

"Did she just called us crazy, Anthony!" Chris mocked an angry tone  
"Let go talk to another banana oops! lady over there" He put his hand over Anthony's shoulder and walked over to Elizabeth and Frank on the other side of the film set. Scarlett smiled and shaked her head as she watched Chris gave high five to other actors. 

Geez, she missed working with him. 

It wasn't until the team started wrap up the set for the day that she got a chance to really catch up with Chris. He was sitting on a brown bench near actors and actresses' tailors which were settled inside a park near by the film set. 

"Hey," she greeted before she sat beside him on the bench "How is the thing with Lily? She was smiling, but her eyes showed a bit of concern and her forehead was creased with a little worry lines,

"What about it?" He asked, his gazed still fix on his tailor a few yards away, 

"Don't pull that flag on me now, Evans"

"Is it that obvious?" His shoulder slouched, 

"Nah, it's not but I'm Scarlett 'member? I meant what I said when I said I know you very well with Ellen"

"That show was hilarious" He finally smiled, tilted his head back and give her a side eyed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're happy, scared the shit out of me" Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest and put on a poker face,

"Ouch! Don't be a tiny person, Johansson" 

"No wonder why Lily only went on one date" The words slipped before she could stop herself and judged from the way Chris' face fell. It really got through to him and she felt guilty, but he know that she was joking right?

"Huh, don’t worry Scar, I get used to it"

"Oh come on, your sound like a wounded dog" 

"Now, I’m a dog. Thank YOU" he finished it with a whistle,

"Knock it off, Chris, What happen Really?" 

"I don’t know,Scar - lett" He usually tried to call her by her full name because he knew that she doesn't like to be called Scar. Even though, she told him it was ok for him, he always care for her that way. 

"She doesn’t feel right"

"Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that..."

"Ok, Shall we play a game?" She tried to lift up the mood 

“Ah ha, now your remember your favorite line” 

“Ha!" She winked at him. "Here is the question If you can choose any girl in the world, Who would that be?”

She could hear him took a deep breath before he finally turned to face her, his hand reached out to touch her face. He swiped his thumb lightly to brushed the dirt stain from their filming off her cheek. He caught her sparkling green eyes with his determined blues. 

“You” 

His serious tone sent a chill down her spine, her pupils went wide, her mind was clouded, she try to open her mouth and say something, but nothing came out. He can’t be serious. Why now… after all these years. 

“Ha” Christ Laughed, dropped his hand and cupped his chest, instead 

‘Ughhh” She rolled her eyes

“Gotcha” He managed while he was laughing then wearing his famous bright smile

“You’re jackass” she threw a fist at him. 

He caught her hand on his chest before he retorted 

“It’s wasn’t like you never tease me like that before, Biel ‘member?”

“Yeah…yeah I remember, you were in pretty bad shape at the time. And my answer was **you**... cause I just wish I could…” 

She trailed off with a shrugged, moved her hand away and gave him a small smile.

“You wish you could, What?” Chris pressed on 

“Evans” She said tightly, her stare was like a dagger, a not very subtle gesture to warn him not to say another word. 

The moment of silence swelled thickly between them...Her breath quicken and his heart beated fast 

“Excuse me” Shara one of the team assistants stood beside the bench and offered her, her cell phone. 

**“Your Husband called”**

She grabbed the phone “I’m sorry” She said swiftly before started to walk away, but Chris' voice stopped her, 

“You know what else, I remember?”

Scarlett turned around. Their eyes locked.

“You said There is a different between who we **love** , who we **settle** for, and who we’re **meant** for..."

 **"No, in between"** She finished the statement,

He gave her a sad smile which she returned just as intense. She turned her back on him,then. 

**She walked away**... 

**Author's Note:**

> My First Evansson Fiction; attempted as a one short but let's see...
> 
> A word of apology for any mistake as English is my foreign language 
> 
> Many Thanks to the readers and supporters,  
> :-)


End file.
